


You Spin Me Round

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Wizarding War, Based in Quidditch world, M/M, Modern world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: The fast paced world of Quidditch means that romantic feelings have no place in the heads of the players, but what happens when one Oliver Wood can't seem to stop thinking about his old rival, and what happens when Marcus Flint refuses to admit his true feelings?





	1. Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a world where there was no wizarding war and a world where modern technology is a thing. This will be focused on just Quidditch and nothing else. Some characters might make a cameo, but we're focusing on just Oliver and Marcus. Often times their point of view with switch off with chapters. Each chapter will have an 80s song that sort of plays the mood of the chapter if you're interested in checking the song out.

“So, Oliver I hear you are no longer on the reserves is this true?”

“Yes, that’s true! Tell you the truth I found out just the other day. I was just packing for this conference and got an owl and here we are. It’s crazy that instead of just watching the starters give interviews I’m sitting where they would.”

“I say it’s well deserved.”

“Oh well thank you Hannah.”

“What can we expect from you this season?”

“If these bruises are anything to say for the future season I’d say I’m in for some major saves.”

“Ouch looks pretty painful!”

“I’d rather get a few bruises than let my team down.”

“What a great team player! Now you were on the reserves for Puddlemere for 5 years, did that help you a lot with the transition?”

“I’d like to think so. Everyone playing for Puddlemere United all practice together at least once a week just in case we have to fill in during a game so I already knew the plays.”

“Did the three games you subbed in help you as well?”

“Well they were rather spread out over the years, but yes, I believe so. It was definitely an intense three games and extremely fast paced.”

“How do you think your first game will be?”

“Oh man I honestly have no idea. Every game is different but my predecessor has really given me some great tips about the different teams so I’d like to think I’ve got a leg up on the competition.”

“Speaking of competition, I assume you have heard your former rival, Marcus Flint has joined the Montrose Magpies?”

“Yes, I have heard that. Good for him.”

“Do you think that will also give you a leg up whenever you play the Magpies? Knowing how Marcus plays?”

“Tell you the truth Hannah, my game play has changed so much over the years that I’m sure Marcus’s has as well. I’m not sure knowing how he played on the old Hogwarts pitch would really help me out that much.”

“Good point! Well good luck to you Oliver for this upcoming season!”

“Thanks so much Hannah.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well done Ollie,” Alicia Spinnet muttered under her breath as she and Oliver walked off the set.

“You think so?” Oliver murmured.

“Oh yeah! Very professional,” Alicia nodded and Oliver beamed at her. It was his first press conference being a starter for Puddlemere United and he had been nervous for a week. It hadn’t helped that he learned he was a starter only two weeks ago after Terrence Lowe had decided to retire.

“So, am I giving more interviews today or am I off the hook?” He asked Alicia. Being the head of PR for the team meant that his best friend told him where to go and when.

Alicia consulted her binder for a moment before shaking her head. “Nope your only interview for today was with Hannah Abbott. You do have a team panel at 4 pm, but you probably won’t be asked too many questions as the newbie.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. His constant nickname with the rest of the team would always be newbie it seemed, at least until a new person came into the fold. Until then he was stuck with the nickname. It didn’t help that he felt eons behind the rest of the players despite being on the reserve team for 5 years. Actually being a part of the team and participating in the fast paced practices was something else entirely. 

“Did you think it was weird that Hannah asked me about Marcus Flint?” Oliver asked with a little frown. He hadn’t thought about the Slytherin captain for years.

“Yeah it was kinda strange. I mean Hannah did go to school with us and you two did have a huge rivalry, but I didn’t think it would play a big part now that you were in the professional league.” Alicia frowned and tapped her chin. “You know you might be asked that question again in the panel. I liked your answer though so keep it as civil as that if you do get asked.”

“Yes ma’am,” Oliver gave a small salute. He found it funny sometimes when Alicia put on her PR hat and became his sort of boss instead of his close friend.

Alicia rolled her eyes and popped her gum before pulling Oliver towards the end of the corridor, away from the press. “You need to get your butt out there and mingle with the common folk. Go buy some broom wax or some shit like that.”

“Okay, okay easy.” Oliver complained and Alicia gave him a smile and stood up on her tippy toes.

“Go have fun babe. I gotta make sure the others don’t taint Puddlemere’s name.” Alicia sighed. “A master’s work is never done.”

Oliver snorted and pushed the door open and made his way to the seller floor with all the different brands of all things Quidditch. There was a loud buzz over the room and a small smile formed on his lips. This was honestly one of his favorite weekends of the year. All the Quidditch teams in the world converged in place and he was finally a part of it. Sure, in his time on the reserve team he got to go for free and just enjoy the weekend, but this was the first time he was one of the names on the board. He was going to be a part of a panel! He remembered being here as a small boy and seeing the giant legends up on the stage. It was where his love of the sport grew from and his dream was coming true.

As he roamed through the aisles of vendors his face kept the smile on his face. He was eyeing a particular pair of socks that claimed to never get cold when he felt himself ram into someone else. He jerked back quickly.

“Oh I’m so sorry—“ He started when he saw who he actually had run into. He recognized him after a moment but the man was much different than the last time he had seen him.

“It’s fine,” The man’s deep voice rumbled, must deeper than he remembered.

It was Marcus Flint, but this was not the Marcus Flint he had got to school with. The constant sneer was gone from his tan face. The skinny body had blossomed into a tall, strong looking one, and his teeth were fixed. Even his eyes seemed different. The cool gray was no longer glinting in an underlying rage that seemed to constantly surround him.

“Long time no see.” Oliver straightened his shoulders and Marcus gave a little half smile.

“Good to see you Oliver. Congratulations on getting the Keeper position.” Marcus nodded and Oliver nodded back.

“Congratulations to you as well. Magpies. That’s a good team.”

“A lot of hard work for sure,” Marcus’s half smile turned to a slightly sheepish one. A look that Oliver was not familiar with. He wasn’t even sure that this was the same Marcus that he had gone to school with for 7 years.

Marcus made to open his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“Marc, what are you doing?” A man pulled up alongside him and Oliver instantly recognized him as Adrian Pucey, another former Slytherin chaser. For all the ways Marcus had changed, Adrian had stayed the exact same, just a larger version. 

Adrian realized who Marcus was talking to and his eyes narrowed. “Wood,” was the only word Adrian said.

“Pucey,” Oliver nodded to him.

Adrian stared at Oliver for a moment before turning to Marcus. “We have our panel in 15, it’s time to get going.”

Marcus nodded before turning to face Oliver once again. “Good to see you.”

“Uh yeah, good to see you too.” Oliver muttered back as Marcus and Adrian left for the stage area, leaving Oliver feeling a little confused.

Why had Marcus seemed so…civil to him? Oliver remembered that Marcus _hated_ him to a point that Oliver remembered itching powder being left in his Quidditch uniform with a very confident note left behind so that Oliver had no questions about who had left it.

Oliver didn’t want to waste his time on Marcus though. Instead, he got back to his shopping and pushed the thoughts of the man out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at tedddylupin


	2. Hungry Eyes

“How weird was it seeing Wood again?” Adrian scoffed and shook his head as he pulled Marcus towards the stage area in the large panel room.

“Yeah…weird…” Marcus muttered as he looked over his shoulder at the boy turned man that he hadn’t seen up close in years. 

Oliver looked nearly exactly the same to Marcus. Those warm chocolate eyes, sandy blonde hair and a body that went on for days. He had packed on quite a bit of muscle in his arms and Marcus was sure that underneath that loose sweater was abs he could chip a tooth on. 

He had tried for years to get Oliver out of his head, but it seemed that he would just waltz back into his life without a care in the world. Marcus had of course, kept up with Oliver’s Quidditch career. He remembered looking forward to the Daily Prophet that would have the weekly scores and of course Quidditch Monthly that would list all of the player names. It was a shock to his system when he saw Oliver’s name next to Keeper when he had gotten last month’s issue and he knew that their meeting was no chance.

“Marc, dude you alive in there?” Adrian shoved his shoulder lightly and Marcus’s thoughts were quickly brought to a halt.

“Yeah take it easy.” Marcus snapped and shrugged Adrian off.

The two made it to the backstage area where the rest of their team was gathered. They had made it just in time to get instructions from the assistant. He and Adrian would be one of the first onto the stage given their newbie status and the fact that they were both chasers. The crowd would always be more excited for the specialized players, it was just a fact.

Everyone was handed a microphone and Marcus fiddled with his for a moment as the team lined up just inside the wings of the stage.

“Welcome to the Montrose Magpie panel!” A voice broke the murmur of the crowd and Marcus’s eyes narrowed as he peeked out from behind the curtains.

“Is that seriously Lee Jordan?” Marcus frowned the Adrian peeked out from behind him.

“Aw man I hate that guy. He’s gonna roast us with questions.” Adrian groaned and Marcus took a deep breath. Stupid Gryffindors.

“We’d like to welcome to the stage some of the new members of the team, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey!” Lee announced and Marcus closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and walking out onto the stage. He gave a very composed expression and waved slightly to the crowd. Adrian of course was eating up the crowd with a giant shit eating grin. 

Marcus sat in the chair closest to Lee while Adrian took the next chair. He sat as the rest of the team was announced and cheers led them onto the stage. 

“So exciting times isn’t it ladies and gents?” Lee asked the crowd and cheers exploded once again. Lee turned towards the team situated on the chairs. 

“Marcus I’d like to start with you real quick.” Lee said, and Marcus felt a jolt course through him and he sat up straighter to anticipate Lee’s question. “You are the newest addition to the Magpies right after your former Slytherin teammate, Adrian Pucey. What are your thoughts playing in the big leagues?”

“Well I haven’t exactly played yet have I?” He said and the crowd laughed though he wasn’t sure if he had actually meant it as a joke. He let the crowd die down. “I’ve been traded to several teams to play on their reserves, but the Magpies decided to take a chance on me so I’m grateful for that. Getting to practice with these amazing players has been great and I’m looking forward to our first game.”

“Speaking of first games what do you think about Puddlemere United?” Lee asked with a little quirk of his eyebrow.

“They’re a good team.” Marcus shrugged and Lee gave a slightly annoyed face at that answer. 

“Judging from our former Hogwarts years, it’s going to be a bit of a former Slytherin/Gryffindor match, isn’t it?” Lee inquired with a little nudge.

“I’d like to think that the Hogwarts pitch is behind us,” Marcus gave a little tilt of his head, annoyed at Lee’s comment. He didn’t want to be known as Oliver’s rival.

“Good point good point.” Lee said and moved onto the rest of the team. Marcus was able to slump down slightly in his chair and let the rest of the team answer Lee’s questions while he could pretend like he was listening. He hated being up in front of a giant crowd like this. On the Quidditch pitch it was different. There he could block out the cheers and focus on getting the Quaffle in his hands and through one of the three hoops. 

He let his thoughts carry him through the panel until he felt Adrian’s arm on his back and he was ripped out of his daydreams. 

“Sorry?” Marcus said and looked towards the crowd where questions were being taken. A girl about their age was standing in line.

“I said do you think you and Oliver Wood have your same rivalry on the pitch next week?” She asked and he thought he could see that it was Katie Bell but he wasn’t sure under the glaring stage lights.

“All I’m going to say is that I will be bringing my A-game and I hope Wood does as well.” Marcus said with a respectable nod. 

And then the panel was over. 

He felt like a weight was lifted off his chest and he and Adrian walked off the stage to turn in their microphones. The team PR person was giving high fives and telling how well everyone did, especially commending he and Adrian on how well they kept themselves composed on stage. He nodded and then they were turned loose for the rest of the day. There would be more interviews tomorrow but for now they could do what they wanted.

“I’m starving, do you want to hit up the food court?” Adrian asked as he untucked his shirt in slight annoyance.

“Nah I’m not hungry. I think I’m just going to look at the vendors. I’ll meet you up in the hotel room later. Sound good?” He said slightly distracted as the next team panel was beginning to congregate backstage.

“Whatever dude,” Adrian rolled his eyes like it was his loss for not getting golden snitch cake balls or something like that. He couldn’t exactly explain why he didn’t want Adrian hanging around.

Marcus headed towards the first clothing vendor he saw and found a simple black ball cap with the three Quidditch hoops on it. He paid for it quickly and pulled it onto his head while he pulled off his button down and tied it around his waist. His best disguise that he could come up with on the fly. He slipped into the large panel room he had just come from and found a seat towards the middle. The team was already on the stage and though there were cheering going on, it was like it was slow motion for him.

All he had eyes was for the face that haunted his dreams. All he could hear was the tinkling laugh that he would sometimes catch at meals during his school years. The same smile that crinkled those eyes in such a sweet way that it almost hurt him to look at. 

He honestly didn’t care what the others were saying during the panel, all he wanted to do was stare at Oliver without being noticed in a way that he never could. He nearly jumped out of his seat when his name was mentioned though.

“Are you nervous to face Marcus at your first professional game as a starter?” Lee asked on the stage and Marcus’s eyes flicked towards Oliver’s face whose expression faltered for a moment before taking on a cool persona. 

“My flying has changed so much over the years that I’m sure Marcus’s has as well so it really will be like meeting a new player just like the rest of the opposite team. It will be interesting for sure though, but no, I’m not nervous. At least not more nervous than meeting the rest of the team on the pitch next week.” Oliver shrugged and Marcus’s face twitched into a little smile and he ducked his head to hide it even though his disguise seemed to be holding up so far. 

He looked back up at Oliver when the floor was opened for questions. He loved how Oliver listened intently to each and every question even though he only had a few for himself. Marcus knew that Oliver was soaking up this experience in a way that Marcus would never be able to understand. Oliver never took anything for granted. 

He rose as the panel was winding down and made it to the back of the auditorium when he heard his name again.

“Look, it’s Marcus!” An enthusiastic fan called out as one of the players was in the middle of answering a question. 

Marcus felt his eyes widen and he looked back towards the front of the stage where the player had paused their answer and he locked gazes with Oliver who had sat forward in his seat at the mention of Marcus’s name. He sucked in a quick breath and quickly turned back towards the door and pushed his way out as fast as he could, his heart beating fast.

What was Oliver going to think about him sitting on the rival’s panel?

Marcus walked briskly towards the food court to find Adrian, wanting to get as far away as possible from the panel room. 

He was such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Marcus what a lovesick goofball. What did you think?
> 
> Find me on tumblr at tedddylupin


	3. Cold as Ice

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Oliver muttered to Angelina who was sitting next to him in her uniform. 

“Am I seriously hearing you correctly? The same guy who forced the Gryffindor team to practice at 6 in the morning until practically sunset?” Angelina scoffed as she pulled at her laces. 

“Yeah but that was the school team. This is for real. And it’s the _Magpies_.” Oliver hissed and Angelina rolled her eyes.

“Ollie just chill man. This isn’t your first rodeo.” 

“I mean it basically is.” He muttered to himself as he peered through the curtain that led out onto the field from the locker room.

“Just do what we’ve been doing in training for the last month. As long as you remember your drills you’re going to kill it. You’ve come so far since Hogwarts,” Angelina nodded and stood up. 

Oliver turned around to face her and closed his eyes while taking in a deep breath. “I know I know, I just always get nervous during the first game of the season.” He said mostly to himself and opened his eyes. 

“Yeah I remember,” she rolled her eyes and gave him a soft hit on the arm, “But snap out of it. We’re counting on you to block those shots. I know Lance is a good Seeker but we need you to be a good Keeper and I know you can do it.”

Oliver gave her a strained smile and nodded just as the players were called to the entrance to the arena. He grabbed his broom from the wall next to him and made his way to the back of the line. As Keeper he would be the second to last to fly on to the field. 

“Hey you got this man.” Lucas clapped him on the shoulder in the line behind him. 

Oliver gave him a strained smile as well and then the line began to kick off from the ground and zoom out into the arena. He let the roar of the crowd wash over him and he closed his eyes for a moment letting himself soak it in before doing a lazy loop around the arena and ending up in front of his goal hoops.

He gazed around the packed arena and though he couldn’t see faces he could see the Puddlemere colors with a smattering of Magpie colors. He felt his mouth twitching into a wry smile as he felt the energy of the crowd pump him up as the referees walked onto the field with their brooms. On the big screen, he could see Lucas and the captain of the Magpies shake hands and kick back up into the air.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as the Snitch was released following the Bludgers. His grip tightened on his broom as he waited in anticipation for the Quaffle to be released. He knew as soon as it was the game would become electric. He looked back up to the big screen as the camera panned over the Chasers and he felt a slight jolt when he saw Marcus once again. 

He was so distracted by the realization that he would playing against him that he nearly missed the start of the game. He tightened his grip so hard that his knuckles were white with the lack of blood circulation. How could he had forgotten that Marcus was a starter this season too?

Soon he could hardly think except to anticipate the throws. 

Left hoop.

Right hoop.

Middle hoop.

He refused to let anyone through his hoops. They were his job. He was a Keeper and he refused to let anything through.

He saw Marcus countless times streaking towards him but each and every time he blocked him just like he was back on the Hogwarts pitch. 

And each and every time he could see the anger and frustration build on both Marcus’s face and his body language. The gritted teeth, the tense body, the flashing eyes.

It seemed Marcus hadn’t changed since the last time Oliver had faced him.

It was 60 to 0 when he saw Lucas flash by him heavily pursued by the Magpie’s Seeker. Oliver knew that Lucas had seen the Snitch and judging by Lucas’s reputation on the practice field and the stats, the game would be over soon. 

His eyes flicked back to the front of him when his eyes widened. The Quaffle was hurtling towards him so fast that he didn’t have time to react. 

The last image he saw was the red flash and Marcus’s triumphant look and then….darkness.

And then there was light.

Oliver groaned as he blearily opened his eyes and shifted in his bed. 

“Oh thank god he’s awake.” He heard a voice and his frowned as he turned his head towards the source to find Alicia and Angelina as well as the rest of the team gathered around his bed.

“What happened?” He croaked. “Wait….” He paused as the last image he saw flashed to the front of his thoughts. “Flint wasn’t it?”

“Yeaaaah sorry babe.” Alicia nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

Oliver gave an annoyed face and let himself sink into the pillows grumpily. “So what, do I have a concussion or what?”

“Concussion and a few cuts and bruises from when you fell.” Angelina nodded. 

Oliver kept staring at the ceiling in annoyance. “Someone please tell me he got a foul.”

“Oh yeah he got suspended for the next game. It was _pretty_ obvious what he had done.” Alicia said matter-of-factly. 

“Glad to hear something good came out of this mess.” He continued grumpily. “How long am I sidelined?”

“Just a few practices mate. Nothing too crazy.” Lucas piped up and Oliver looked over at him. 

“Well thank god for that at least.” He sighed and attempted to sit up but winced as the bruises on his ribs from his fall gave a painful twinge. “Did we win?”

“We demolished them.” Lucas beamed. “Thanks to your awesome Keeper abilities of course.” 

“And your quick reflexes I’m sure.” Oliver gave him a half smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, yes, now let’s scoot on out of here before the Healers yell at us again.” Alicia fussed and herded the people out of the room as they all waved goodbye to Oliver. Alicia paused and gave Oliver a kiss on the forehead. “See you later babe.” 

Oliver nodded and let himself sink back into the pillows. He may be bruised and battered but he couldn’t help but smile to himself. His first match as a starter and they had blown them out of the water. No concussion or rogue Chaser could take that away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm still here. Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr at tedddylupin


	4. I Want to Know What Love Is

The paper slammed down on the table with such force that the teacups rattled. Faces moved in the pictures of the Daily Prophet, minding their own business.

“Can you believe what that-that-that _cow_ said about me?” Marcus seethed and Adrian looked at up over the rim of his teacup.

“I know, it’s ridiculous.” Adrian said sympathetically as he finished his sip and scooted the paper towards him. “’Flint is the most unsportsmanlike player I have ever faced’. Well not like he’s faced many in his career.” He smirked up at Marcus who just scowled at him. Adrian’s face contorted into a “yikes” face and took another sip of his tea.

“I just can’t fathom what caused him to talk to the Prophet! I mean…yeah okay that throw was probably uncalled for but he was in front of a goal post in my defense.” Marcus sat down with a huff and crossed his arms while leaning back in his chair and looking out the window in annoyance. It was quiet except Adrian flipping through a magazine and sipping his tea, until Marcus sat up again. “And another thing, I never go to the Prophet for anything, at least not before talking to the other player I’m bashing.”

Adrian looked up at him again and let out a loud sigh. “Marc, just let it go man. The Prophet probably approached him about it. You know how that Rita Skeeter is about getting the scoop and the fact that we used to play each other at Hogwarts…Gryffindor vs Slytherin back at it again? You have to admit it, it’s a good story.”

“Oh great, now my best friend is taking his side.” Marcus threw his hands up in the air and flopped back against the chair.

“I’m not taking his side, you know you’re my man forever, I’m just saying I could see where this is coming from. I bet the Spinnet girl was on it too. It’s got good publicity for him and bad for you and the Magpies.” Adrian shrugged and flipped to the next page of his magazine. “And honestly mate, you should watch that temper on the pitch. You might get traded if you keep it up.”

Marcus scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms once again in anger and annoyance. He just wanted someone to take his side and yet here was Marcus taking the side of _Oliver Wood_ of all people. He let out a loud sigh and looked out the window. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he felt bad instantly after he let the Quaffle out of his hands and wished he could take it back. It was a snapshot decision that he regretted. He had actually thought about going to see Oliver in the hospital today until he saw the interview. Now he knew that if he did such a thing the press would be all over it and he did not want that to happen. He hated being in the limelight which could be seen as odd considering he was one of the most infamous Quidditch players in the world, but he was just doing what he loved to do and that’s how he saw it.

“Dude! You know what we should do?” Adrian made him jump with his exclamation and he turned back quickly. “We should go out tonight! Get you hammered and get this off your mind. Sound good?” 

Marcus thought about it for a moment before nodding. A night out would be good for him. It would definitely put this thing behind him at least temporarily.

\----

“You look great dude!” Adrian clapped Marcus on the back. He was wearing snug fit jeans with a maroon button up rolled at the forearms while Adrian wore snug jeans as well but a three-quarter zip up with a collar of a button up peeking out the top. 

“We both do. Let’s go drink our sorrows away.” Marcus grinned and the two Apparated to the nearest bar. It was in London and was a common hangout for younger adults of the Wizarding World, complete with three bars and a large dance floor. Marcus wasn’t sure if he wanted to actually dance tonight, but he was definitely appreciative of the three bar options.

He and Adrian made a beeline for the nearest bar that wasn’t too crowded. He ordered himself a rum and coke and took a large sip before Adrian handed him a shot glass full of clear liquor. He must have looked confused and Adrian yelled in his ear “Vodka!” The two clinked glasses and threw them back. Marcus winced a bit before taking a gulp of his drink. 

“Hey aren’t you Marcus Flint?” He heard a voice behind him and he turned to see a rather attractive girl.

“Yeah.” He nodded, unsure if she was there to yell at him or to praise him. Knowing his reputation, it could go either way.

“I was so mad that the Magpies lost last week! All my friends hate the Magpies and they kept rubbing it in my face that you did that cheap shot but I secretly liked it.” She grinned up at him. 

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. So praise it would be. “Well thank you, glad you aren’t over here to pour your drink on me.” 

She gave a look of pure shock. “Never! Why, has that happened to you?”

He gave her a sheepish smile and a shrug. “More than you would think.”

“What?! You’re a great player!”

“King of the cheap shots this one,” Adrian butted in and stuck out his hand. “Hi, Adrian Pucey, chaser.”

“I know who you are.” She laughed and shook his hand. “I’m Maisy Reynolds, I actually went to Hogwarts myself but you two were already gone.”

“Well glad to know we still have fans.” Adrian gave Marcus a pointed look who gave him an annoyed look back.

“Pleasure to meet you Maisy.” Marcus gave her a warm smile that became frozen on his face when he saw who was coming in the door at the moment. None other than the entire Puddlemere team. “Shit.” He breathed under his breath and Adrian whirled around and copied Marcus’s feelings.

“Will you excuse us Maisy.” Adrian gave her an award winning smile and pushed Marcus towards the back of the bar. 

“Should we just leave?” Marcus asked and Adrian gave him a pointed look.

“We were here first. Besides, it’s filling up and we don’t have to interact with them at all. Let’s just get another few drinks and mingle.” Adrian said and pushed Marcus’s hand who was clutching his drink with such force his knuckles were white, up to his mouth and Marcus dutifully finished it in one go.

“You just want to stay because of dear Maisy don’t you?” Marcus gave him a roguish grin and Adrian shrugged.

“What’s the point of being a famous Quidditch player if you can’t take girls home with you?” 

“You devil. You’re paying for the next round.”

“With pleasure,” Adrian gave a sweeping bow, nearly bumping into the people around them and Marcus just rolled his eyes and let Adrian bring him back to the bar. 

With several drinks in hand and Maisy and her friend, Melinda, in tow, the group found a table in the corner but Marcus made sure he could see out over the entire bar. He threw back his first drink and made good work on the second before slowing and began sipping on the third. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and for that he was grateful. 

He participated in the conversation minimally but acted like he was listening when really he was keeping an eye out for Oliver. He found him hanging out at the main bar with his teammates and Marcus frowned and took another big sip.

“Oi, slow down mate.” Adrian hit his shoulder and Marcus jolted a bit. He turned back to the group and the girls looked at him with slight concern. He looked down and found that he had four empty drinks in front of him while he was working on his fifth. 

“Oh sorry.” He said and set down his drink. “What were you talking about?”

“How Maisy’s parents are from the countryside. Isn’t that quaint.” Adrian said with a nod towards the girl who looked just pleased that she was sitting with famous players.

“Adorable.” Marcus said half-heartedly. He sat up straighter when he noticed Oliver moving through the crowd towards the restroom. “Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” He got up to his feet, albeit a bit unsteadily, but quickly got his footing and made his way towards the bathroom.

He pushed the door open to find that it was mostly empty but he ignored the other people and only had eyes for Oliver who was washing his hands. The man looked up and locked eyes with Marcus in the mirror, Oliver’s eyes widening. He turned to face Marcus, water still running.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver demanded and Marcus’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Well…did you follow me in here to beat me up again?” Oliver asked hesitantly.

“No, I just came to ask why you said such horrible things about me in the Prophet.” Marcus crossed his arms and swayed only slightly on his feet.

Oliver winced at that. “Look, I’m sorry they totally changed my interview. I had nothing to do with the wording.”

“Oh the wording huh? So that means you still believe what you said then?”

“Well you did throw a cheap shot.” Oliver’s eyes narrowed.

Marcus was silent for a moment before walking closer to Oliver who backed up until he was flush against the sink. “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt because of it. I regretted it the instant the Quaffle left my hands.” He said in a softer voice.

Oliver looked at him strangely. Perhaps it was the closeness and the fact that he could smell Oliver’s cologne, or the fact that he had quite a bit of alcohol coursing through his system, but Oliver was looking much more handsome than normal. 

“Yeah well you still put me out three practices.” Oliver said annoyed. “We are competitors after all. That doesn’t look good on you.”

Were his lips always this full? He found himself even closer to Oliver, close enough that he could reach out and rub his thumb against Oliver’s bottom lip. 

“Flint?” Oliver asked warily and Marcus’s eyes jumped up Oliver’s eyes instead of his lips. Oliver’s cheeks were starting to pink and Marcus could see his chest heaving in a breath.

“No, I suppose that doesn’t look good on me.” He murmured as he finally closed the distance between the two of them. He could feel heat on his thighs through Oliver’s jeans as he pressed up against the man and then the two were kissing.

Oliver’s lips felt like fire against his own. Those plush lips moved with his own and he could feel Oliver’s rigid body practically melt into his own and Oliver was kissing him back with more force. Marcus’s arms wrapped around Oliver’s torso as his hands trailed down the strong back. It was like leaning into something perfect and knowing that it would hold you up.

But then he was falling.

And he reeled back.

Oliver was looking at him in a stunned but hazy way. His lips were red and swollen making them even bigger than before. 

Marcus was breathing hard and he stumbled back before rushing out the door. The wall of music hit him in his bewildered state and he had to take a moment before knowing where he was going.

He kissed him.

He kissed Oliver Wood after all these years.

And Oliver Wood kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a hot minute! School was crazy but I'm back!
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr: tedddylupin


End file.
